This invention relates to golf balls and to methods for using the same.
With the increasing popularity of golf as a sport, the number of golfers continues to exceed the availability of facilities. Various proposals have been made, such as the provision of smaller golf courses, together with the use of golf balls which travel shorter distances than conventional balls. Other proposals have included, for example, golf balls containing a light producing element which could be used in the evening or at night. Such a ball is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,055, and it may be seen that the ball must be provided with a cavity or hole to receive the light producing or chemiluminescent element. Obviously, the use of a self-generating source of light in a golf ball imposes many limitations on the construction of the ball and its flight properties.